To Succeed
by Nora Winters
Summary: Written for a Challenge. On the eve of returning to America, a young priest remembers his encounter with two famous outlaws.


**To Succeed**

Newly-ordained Father Jacques-Marie Baptiste settled at his favorite table in the seminary garden and stacked the aging newspapers on a chair, before picking up his croissant and café au lait. As he ate, he contemplated the verdant valley below, the spires of the many churches in the village competing with the mountains for his attention. The scent of lavender wafted past. Tomorrow he would be leaving this all behind, following in the footsteps of that most illustrious of his seminary's alumni, Archbishop Lamy, to Santa Fe, New Mexico.

He shook his head, laughing ruefully. He'd never managed to convince his fellow seminarians that 'le Americain' had been nowhere near Santa Fe, that it was as foreign to him as to them. Baptiste turned his attention to the pile of American newspapers that had been sent him from that distant land he used to call home, and would soon do so again. Shuffling through the sheets, one headline caught his eye. The fragrance of the gardens surrounding him faded as he remembered…

~~~oOo~~~

The three men sat at their ease at the corner table, a bottle of whiskey before them. The smoke from their cigars disappeared into the fetid air of the dimly lit saloon.

The youth appeared out of the murk then hesitated before them. He stared at his feet, gulped, and looked up. "Mr…. Mr. Heyes, could I speak with you?"

Dark eyes examined him. The boy was young, how young was hard to say through the dirt. Raw, chapped hands descended from wrists dangling too far beyond the frayed cuffs of the boy's grimy shirt. The shirt was torn, displaying ribs protruding against the flesh of his emaciated chest. The boy's besmirched face couldn't hide that he had no need to shave. The dark eyes queried the blue ones seated next to him before turning back to the boy.

"Got the wrong man, kid. The name's Joshua Strawn; my partner here is Thaddeus Hawk." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a coin, tossing it to the boy. "Go get yourself something to eat while you look for this Heyes person."

The boy let the coin fall to the floor. He hunched his shoulders and looked down, sighing.

Blue eyes looked at brown then back at the boy. "Sit down, son. Maybe we can help you anyway. What did you want with this Heyes fella?" The blond pushed a chair out with his foot. Brown eyes rolled, but their owner remained silent. The third man snorted and opened his mouth, but at a quick frown from the blue eyes, fell back silent.

The boy pulled the chair to him and sat tentatively at the front of the chair, watching his hands in his lap twining in intricate patterns. "I… I…" He gulped and turned his attention to the three men watching him. "I wanted to join his gang."

The third man laughed. "Won't nobody take the likes of you." He looked sheepish as two sets of eyes glared at him and subsided, muttering to himself.

Brown eyes noted the boy's flushed face. "So this Heyes is an outlaw, is he? Why would you want to live that life?"

The boy looked down at his lap and didn't answer.

The man contemplated him. Finally, he pulled out several coins. "Look, son, maybe we can work something out, even if I'm not this Heyes you're looking for. You might be just what I need for a job. But, frankly, you need a bath before we discuss it. Take this, clean yourself up, and meet Thaddeus and me at the Lulu's Café down the street in about an hour."

"I don't take charity."

He chuckled. "It ain't charity; it's self-preservation. My nose can't take much more. Get some new clothes while you're at it; your present ones won't work for the job I have in mind."

The boy's face flamed, but he accepted the money. He mumbled something, turned, and left.

The three men watched him leave. Once he was out of hearing, the third turned and hissed, "Heyes, what are you thinking? Devil's Hole ain't a charity home. We don't need children."

"Wheat…"

The one word caused Wheat to subside after glancing at the Kid, but he continued to mutter.

"That's the problem with you, Wheat; you have no imagination," said Heyes. "Don't worry, he won't be joining the gang, but he just might prove useful."

The Kid glanced quickly at Heyes then turned to Wheat. "Wheat, go find Kyle and the boys; make sure they're not in any trouble."

Wheat glared but pushed his chair back and turned to leave.

Heyes spoke, "Head back to the Hole in the morning. Leave us one of the mules and a saddle kit for it. And make sure you get all the supplies we discussed. We'll join you in a week or so; there're still some things we need to do."

~~~oOo~~~

Heyes and Curry sat at a table in Lulu's Café. Heyes sat facing the door.

"Wheat's right. That kid don't belong with us. Think about us at that age."

"I am, Kid. He's hungry and desperate. That's a bad combination."

"Yeah, we were lucky. We survived."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. But there were two of us. Besides, I have a plan for him. He could prove useful."

"You gonna let me in on this plan of yours?"

"Later, here he comes." Heyes signaled the waitress and pushed out a chair for the boy.

He sat and looked at them warily. With his face washed and hair brushed out of his eyes, he looked even younger than he had at the saloon. His eyes gleamed as the waitress set a plate of stew and cornbread before him. Still, he hesitated, looking down at his hands folded in this lap.

"Go ahead and eat, boy, you're no good to me if you starve to death," Heyes spoke roughly.

The boy murmured a quiet, "Amen," then picked up a spoon and began to shovel the food in.

The Kid smiled. "Slow down there, boy. When's the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago."

"Eat more slowly then or you'll make yourself sick, and that'd be a waste of good food. Trust us, we know from experience."

The boy smiled shyly at him.

"We can't keep callin' you boy. What's your name?"

He hesitated. "Jacques."

"Jock?"

"No, Jacques. It's French, but most of my friends call me Jack."

Heyes looked interested. "You're French?"

"No, but my folks are."

Heyes nodded. "So why are you so all fired set on finding this Heyes?"

Jack flushed but answered defiantly, "I have to eat somehow. I'm not going home, so don't think you can make me. If I'm going to be an outlaw, I might as well join the best. Everyone has heard of Hannibal Heyes, Kid Curry, and the Devil's Hole gang."

"Wouldn't dream of suggesting you go home. But does it have to be the Devil's Hole gang? Would you consider working for Mr. Hawk here and me?"

"You two are outlaws?"

The Kid chuckled. "Let's just say we've been known to bend the rules a time or two."

"Well…"

"At least until you find Heyes and Curry, what have you got to lose?" Heyes smiled at the boy, who slowly smiled back.

~~~oOo~~~

Jack stood holding the saddle the Kid had handed him, looking doubtfully at the mule. He reached tentatively to place the saddle on its back but jerked back when the mule turned and brayed at him.

Curry laughed but took the saddle from him. "Don't mind Sadie here, she's just sayin' howdy. You ever ridden before?" He looked quizzically at the boy.

Jack flushed. "Sure, I… No, not really."

Curry quirked an eyebrow and looked at Heyes, who shook his head and turned his attention back to his horse. Jack looked down then back at the Kid, who smiled and finished saddling Sadie. "Well, watch closely how I do this. Next time you have to do it yourself."

~~~oOo~~~

They made camp early that night. Jack moved stiffly and sat gingerly on a log to eat his supper. "Are all saddles that hard?" he asked around a mouthful of beans.

Heyes laughed out loud. "Yup, pretty much. You get used to it. I'm guessing you're not from farm stock."

"No. My father's a baker."

"Well, even baker's kids ride where we come from," the Kid commented. "You must live in a pretty big town."

Jack looked at him sharply. "I guess," he muttered and applied himself to consuming as much food as possible.

After his plate was empty, he put it down and looked up, a determined expression on his face. "Look, Mr. Strawn, Mr. Hawk, I'm grateful, but I told you I don't want charity. Is there really a job, or did you just say that to be kind?"

Heyes frowned. "I'm never kind," he growled. "Outlaw leaders don't get there by being 'kind.' No, I have a job for you in the next town."

"Really? What's the job?" Jack looked at Heyes. The Kid, off to the side, also looked a query at Heyes.

"I'll tell you when we get closer." He stood up and walked over to his saddle bags, from which he extracted a bottle of whiskey. He picked up their coffee cups, threw away the dregs, and poured some whiskey into each cup, pouring just a small amount into Jack's.

The Kid glared at Heyes and opened his mouth, but shut it after Heyes gave him a quick shake of his head.

"So, Jack, you're on your own now, your own man. You deserve a man's drink," said Heyes, handing him the cup.

Jack took the cup and sniffed it doubtfully. He looked from Heyes to the Kid, who was standing with his back to them, and, nose wrinkling, quickly downed the drink. Suddenly, his face turned bright red, his eyes began to water, and he burst out coughing and sputtering as the whiskey turned his throat into fire.

While he recovered, Curry walked over to Heyes and muttered. "Heyes, what do you think you're doin'? He's too young."

"Relax. I doubt he's any younger than you were when we first drank."

"That's no recommendation."

"Yeah, well. He needs to learn if he's going to be on his own out here; might make him more talkative. Also, it'll help with the pain from those saddle sores he's trying to ignore."

The Kid chuckled. "Save some for tomorrow then; that's when he'll really need it."

Heyes grinned but walked over and poured another tot into Jack's cup.

Jack stared at it then looked dubiously at the two men grinning at him. He sipped the liquor. This time, although it warmed his throat, it didn't burn. He took a bigger gulp and held out his cup for more. Heyes contemplated him then poured another short shot into his cup. "That'll be enough for you for the night."

~~~oOo~~~

Jack smiled muzzily at the two men sitting by the fire. They glanced at each other and smiled back.

"So, Jack," began Heyes, putting his hands behind his head and stretching out his legs, his back against a tree. "How's the outlaw life, so far?"

"S'good."

"Guess being out on the trail is a little different from being the baker's boy in… what town was that?"

"I ain't saying. You can't make me go back to Chicago! Umm… or wherever I'm from."

"We're not the law, Jack. We can't send you anywhere," the Kid reassured him. "So why'd you leave? It so hard bein' the baker's son that you decided the outlaw life was better?"

Jack looked at the two of them. He wanted to tell his new friends everything, but a little caution made it through the alcohol fumes in his brain. He hesitated.

Heyes spoke nonchalantly. "Everyone's got a story out here, Jack. We all left where we were for a reason. When we were your age – well we didn't have any folks; we didn't have a choice. Sounds like you do."

"You didn't have any parents?"

"Nope."

"What happened to them?"

The Kid spoke quietly. "They died, didn't have any other family, so we lit out on our own."

They sat quietly for a moment.

The Kid resumed, "You said your folks were from France. Got any other family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"There's seven of us kids."

"Nine's a lot of mouths to feed."

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad. Francois, that's my oldest brother. He helps out in the bakery, and Eloise, she's married and moved away. Henri, my other brother, does the deliveries for the business."

"A real family business, I guess."

"Yeah, but there's nothing left for me. I'm the youngest boy."

Heyes turned serious. "So you got pushed out?"

"No, nothing like that. It's worse."

The Kid's eyebrows rose. "Worse than being pushed out of your home? They beat you?"

"No, no… Nothing like that."

"Well, then why'd you leave?"

"We're Catholic, you see."

"So?"

"So, my parents decided I should be a priest!" he cried, anguished. "And, and they want to send me to some seminary back in France, back where they grew up."

"Well…" Heyes and the Kid looked at each other. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Don't you see? If I go to a seminary now, especially one in France, I'll never see the world, I'll never have adventures." He flushed. "Never be with a girl."

"Never be with a girl." The Kid was appalled.

"No, priests can't be, you know."

~~~oOo~~~

Jack woke to an aching head. He groaned as he tried to rise – his leg muscles protested and other body parts reminded him how hard the saddle had been.

Heyes handed him a canteen. "'Bout time you got up. As the newest member of the gang, the chores fall to you. That means you gotta fetch the water and cook some breakfast, then clean up and get us packed. Now get going!"

Jack opened his mouth to protest.

The Kid cut him short. "Don't be arguin' with the leader; that's a sure way to have a real short life on the outlaw trail."

Jack glowered but grabbed the pot and headed off, muttering to himself.

The Kid grinned at Heyes. "How long you think he's goin' to put up with this?"

"Long enough for what I need from him. By then he'll be happy to get away from us."

The Kid laughed.

~~~oOo~~~

Jack clenched his teeth as he dismounted that evening. He silently groaned when handed a pot for water. Legs bowed he staggered off, making sure his chafed thighs didn't rub against each other.

Heyes and the Kid grinned as they watched him go.

"He's tough," Heyes commented.

"Yeah. Now tell me what you're plannin'."

~~~oOo~~~

Heyes waited until Jack had finished his prayers and begun eating. "Jack, tomorrow we'll reach Hanford, so let's talk about this job."

Jack choked on his supper. When he finished sputtering he looked uncertainly at Heyes. "Really, Mr. Strawn? You really have a job for me?"

"Yeah. But first… You were right, kid, I am Hannibal Heyes."

"And I'm Kid Curry."

Jack's eyes opened wide.

"Now the Wash Valley Consolidated Mining Company," Heyes resumed, "runs the gold they mine to the Denver mint on the Wyoming-Colorado Stage Line. I need you to go to the Line's offices in Hanford and get the schedule of those runs. A kid like you won't look nearly as suspicious as one of us."

"You're going to rob the stage?" Jack turned pale.

"That is what outlaws do, Jack. They rob folks," Curry stated.

Jack looked back and forth at the men before him.

"So you serious about joining the gang or not, Jack?" Heyes asked. "We're not a charity here. You want to be in the gang, you need to earn it."

Jack stared at his boots. Finally, face pale, he looked up. "What do I need to do?"

~~~oOo~~~

The three stood in the grove of trees, the town of Hanford visible in the distance.

"Okay, Jack. Go in there, get the information, then meet us at Miss Lizzie's, it's a half mile down that track there." Heyes pointed out a well-worn path leading off to the north.

Jack squared his shoulders, mounted Sadie, gave them a nod and set off down the road towards Hanford.

Curry turned to Heyes. "You know at some point he's goin' to spill that the Devil's Hole gang is interested in the stage."

"Yup. I want them worried. Think you can find the right woman at Ms. Lizzie's for him?"

The Kid grinned. "I was thinkin' Flo."

Heyes laughed out loud. "Flaming Flo? She'll eat him alive."

"Yeah, I figure she'll convince him maybe he's not as ready as he thinks he is."

~~~oOo~~~

Miss Lizzie ushered Jack into the room where Heyes and the Kid were playing poker.

"Joshua, this boy says you're expecting him."

Heyes looked up and nodded. "Have a seat, Jack. Be with you soon."

Jack looked around. His eyes widened and he blushed as he saw the dishabille of the women in the room. A brunette, her gown open, sat on the Kid's lap. He casually ran a hand along and under the top of her chemise as he played. A redhead leaned over Heyes, whispering in his ear. The corner of his mouth quirked, but he returned his focus to the game.

Game over, the men stood. Curry whispered to his brunette, who looked at Jack, laughed and hurried out a door.

Heyes turned to Jack. "You get the information?"

Jack nodded, but as he opened his mouth, Heyes cut him off. "Good. We'll talk later." Heyes nuzzled the redhead's neck, and the two headed up the stairs.

Jack watched until they disappeared.

"Jack."

He whipped around and found the Kid standing behind him accompanied by a large woman, overflowing her slip. Her brassy hair was piled high and her face wore a mask of make-up. Jack's mouth opened. He looked at her, blushed, and quickly looked away.

"Jack." The Kid reclaimed his attention. "This is Flo; she's going to take care of you, while Joshua and I are busy."

"That's right, honey. I'll take real good care of you." Flo's laughter blared as she took Jack's hand. He looked stunned, then gulped. Flo led him off.

Curry chuckled and turned to the brunette. "Now where were we?" he murmured into her ear. The two followed the others up the stairs.

~~~oOo~~~

"From here we can get a good look at the stage. It should be along soon." Heyes and his companions lay on their stomachs, looking over the edge of the bluff at a well-worn track below.

"I didn't know the Devil's Hole gang robbed stagecoaches."

The two looked at him. Jack had been quiet since they had left Miss Lizzie's, saying little and distancing himself when they camped. He appeared to be wrestling with his conscience.

"Well, Jack, we're not known for it, but it's always good to change things up," Heyes explained. "Keeps them guessing. And if there's gold on the stage, well…"

"I guess."

"There a problem, Jack?" the Kid asked quietly.

"I guess not. We're not robbing this one are we? Just the three of us, I mean?"

The Kid laughed. "Not hardly, it takes more'n three people to rob a guarded stage, especially when one of 'em can't shoot."

They lay quietly waiting for the stage to appear.

Finally, they heard noises, the crack of a whip and the rumble of the wheels on the track as an overburdened stage slowly lumbered into view. Its driver was accompanied by several guards riding alongside.

As it slowed to take a series of bends in the trail, it was confronted by a mound of dirt across the track. The horses stopped. Suddenly, nine horsemen swept from behind a nearby rock formation, guns blazing. Pandemonium reigned as the guards met the gunmen with shotgun blasts.

As the three watched, stunned, the battle raged below them. Horses plunged and screamed, and dust arose, making it hard to see what was happening. Finally, it was over. The driver and remaining guards hurried on. Five bandits streaked away, foiled. They left two guards and four bandits lying on the blood-soaked ground.

"Time to get going." Heyes stood up and patted the dust from his clothes. He took a last look at the scene below then turned to the horses. The Kid nodded and joined him.

Jack still stood, looking down at the scene. "But shouldn't we go down? See if we can help or something?"

"No. We're bandits, boy. That stage is going to send the law out here pretty darn fast. Last thing we want is to be anywhere around here when they arrive. Now get moving!"

As Jack still hesitated, the Kid spoke gently. "Nothin' we can do to help them, Jack. It's a hard life you're choosin' when you choose the outlaw trail." Jack slowly came over and mounted Sadie. He looked back over his shoulder as they rode away.

~~~oOo~~~

That night after supper, he refused the whiskey offered him. Heyes and the Kid glanced at each other.

"So, Jack," Heyes began. "Tomorrow we head for the Hole. Once we're there the Kid here will teach you to shoot, and you'll have to prove yourself to the rest of the gang if you want to stay."

Jack looked from him to the Kid.

"Yeah, Jack, you have to be able to shoot. You willin' to kill a man? If not, you're no good to us," Curry stated.

The three were quiet as the fire crackled.

"Of course," Heyes continued. "If you decide you don't want to join us, now's the time to tell us, before you see the Hole. You've earned your pay and I guess that'd be enough for a train ticket to Chicago. But once you're at the Hole, there's no going back. It's too dangerous for us." He looked at Jack. "You think about it and tell us in the morning."

~~~oOo~~~

Jack turned to the men accompanying him. "Mr…." Blue eyes warned him and he gulped. "Mr. Strawn, Mr. Hawk, thank you. I, I'm sorry I won't stay, but…"

They grinned. "Not a problem, Jack."

As the train to Chicago arrived, the Kid turned to Heyes. "Seems kind of strange, Cooley's gang attacking that stage while we were watchin'."

"Yeah, well I might've let something slip to Maude while at Lizzie's"

The Kid glared at him. "You know she's Cooley's gal. You set them up."

"No, Kid, I just gave them the opportunity. Not my fault they took it. Anyway, now the mining company knows that its stages are vulnerable and others were sniffing around. Should be just what's needed to get them to use the train. There's a couple of spots between Brimstone and the mountains that'd work for us. Just let them get comfortable using the train then…"

As the train began to move, Jack hurried on board. His last sight of his companions was them bickering, breaking off only to wave good-bye.

~~~oOo~~~

"There you are. Alors, we must hurry, Jacques. You'll be late to teach us all to speak the English for our new posts."

The scent of lavender drew Baptiste back. "What? Oh. Oui, let's go." He smiled. "I must teach English, Maurice, not _the _English."

Maurice shrugged. "A little I must know, even if they do speak French in New Orleans. Maybe on the boat you can teach me more. Now the others are waiting."

While Jacques gathered his cup and plate and headed back inside, Maurice stooped to pick up the papers. Maurice pondered the headlines as he followed.

He called, "Jacques, this headline, what does it mean, 'amnesty'?"


End file.
